Tabuu's Rampage
by bvyans
Summary: Tabuu has risen again, and Master Hand has been killed. Not only that, but Tabuu plans to enslave every Smasher's dimension they live in too. Together, they must destroy Tabuu without a leader. Or else...
1. Chapter 1

**a/****_n: Nothing to say here, read the chapter! :)_**

* * *

"This is terrible! Just terrible!" Cried Master Hand. He was in the control room of the Smash Mansion. Master Hand sounded the alarm and all the smashers assembled in the control room.

"If this is a drill, I swear someone's gonna die today." Grumbled Ike. Master Hand paced the room frantically.

"No, this isn't an emergency! Everyone, Tabuu has risen again!" Cried Master Hand. Mario shrugged.

"So? We can beat him again." Said Mario. The smashers muttered in agreement.

"No! This time is different! You see..." Said Master Hand. "He doesn't want to just take over the Smash Mansion, but he wants to take over _every single one_ of the dimensions you live in." The smashers started to panic.

"What!? I can't let him take over my dimension!" Yelled Sonic. "Same here!" Yelled Fox. Kirby shrugged.

"I don't really care, as long as he leaves my food alone..." Said Kirby. Everyone immediately turned and glared at Kirby. "What?" Asked Kirby innocently. Master Hand cleared his throat loudly.

"First, we must defend the Smash Mansion. I have a feeling he would not take over you dimensions until the Smash Mansion is in his hands." Pointed out Master Hand. "Now, go grab your weapons and defend the Smash Mansion!" The smashers cheered and rushed off. Master Hand followed them until a voice came out of nowhere.

"You're not going anywhere." Said a voice. Master Hand frowned. That voice seemed oddly familiar...

"You sound oddly familiar..." Said Master Hand. The voice chuckled softly. "True, as you have known me. But alas, I have moved on and have orders to kill you." Said the voice. Master Hand cringed. He knew who's voice that belonged to now. Just as he was about to name it, the figure emerged from the shadows.

"Crazy..." Said Master Hand breathlessly. "What do you think you're doing, siding with Tabuu?" Crazy chuckled.

"It was every man for them self, you must have realized that." Crazy said. "I thought it was the logical choice, so now I have orders to take out my partner." And with that, Crazy pounded Master Hand, squishing him flat and knocking the soul out of him. Crazy stood beside him.

"My friend, you have no idea what this is the beginning of. The smashers do not notice my betrayal, nor do they know you're dead. I will use this as an advantage, but for now, I must report back to Tabuu." Whispered Crazy. He then turned and left.

"Where's Master Hand?" Asked Samus. She was guarding the right side of the house with Snake, R.O.B, Ness, Lucas, Wolf, Fox, and Captain Falcon. Ness shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't care. All I want to do now is send those Primads to their doom again." Samus shrugged and paced back and forth until Snake shouted "The Primads are charging!" Samus looked up and saw a bunch of Primads coming in all directions. She stayed back, unlike Ness who immediately yelled "PK Thunder!" and charged into the group, Lucas reluctantly following. Samus frowned. She had a feeling something wasn't right. All of a sudden, a screech filled the air and Ridley flew into view. Samus charged into battle and fired off blasts from her suit.

"My, my, what an unpleasant way to treat a guest." Said Ridley. He swept down and knocked Samus off her feet. Samus shook her head.

"You're not our guest, not even a visitor. So why are you here?" Yelled Samus. As if on cue, a voice yelled "Ridley!" Crazy charged out of the Smash Mansion.

"You're here! Where's Rayquaza?" Asked Crazy. Porky and Rayquaza emerged.

"Great going, you ruined the plan, Ridley." Yelled Porky. Ridley shook his head. "What plan? I don't remember any plan?" Porky was about to reply, but a PK Thunder rammed into his back. Rayquaza scowled and flew into the Mansion, followed by Crazy.

* * *

_**a/n: Was this a good chapter? Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_a/n: Thanks for the reviews, guys! I hope this chapter will please you!_**

* * *

Wolf couldn't have felt more stupider. Here he was, firing at Primads and he hadn't even attempted to stop Rayquaza from flying into the Smash Mansion. The thing that surprised Wolf the most was Crazy's betrayal and his change of voice. Well, now he planned to change things. He charged towards Rayqauza without a second thought but was only knocked back by Crazy.

"Now, I'm still the master of you, so stay put," said Crazy. Wolf scowled and fired his blaster at Crazy.

"Get off of me! Is Master Hand part of this too?" Yelled Wolf. He jumped back and charged at Crazy. Crazy smiled evilly and intercepted Wolf, squeezing him.

"Master Hand? Oh no, we merely... Eliminated him," said Crazy. He threw Wolf back into R.O.B. Wolf charged again but this time was stopped by Porky.

"Its about time I had some fun in this," growled Porky. He knocked back Wolf into Samus. Wolf was about to start firing his blasters but then Rayquaza hit him from underneath.

"We've stabilized the Smash Mansion. Now we can continue with our plan," yelled Rayquaza. Ridley grinned.

"Lets go!" And Ridley, Porky, Rayquaza, and Crazy left along with their Primads, leaving the smashers stunned.

"What just happened?" Asked Lucas. Mario ran over, along with every other Smasher.

"Guys, if they're done with the Smash mansion, that means they're going after our dimensions!" Mario shouted. "I propose a scout to intercept their plan. Two people should go." The Smashers muttered assent and left

Of all the people who could go intercepts the plans, Fox and Ike was chosen. They dashed off and soon arrived at the HQ of the bosses. As they crept closer they heard voices.

"Can we take over the Pokemon world first? I wanna see Red's face when he finds out his friends have to do my bidding!" No doubt that was Rayquaza.

"No, we have to take over the dimensions by order, starting with Mario's." That was Crazy's voice. Fox crept even closer, while Ike just tapped his foot impatiently

"C'mon, get to the good stuff already," growled Ike. Fox's head whipped around to tell Ike to shut up, but the door burst open and Porky stepped out.

"Well, looks like we have some spys... Come on out guys! Its just a couple of smashers!" Yelled Porky. Fox jabbed Ike.

"This is all your fault," muttered Fox quietly to Ike. Ike glared at Fox, but said nothing.

"Well, we have a very strict policy of spies. They must be ELIMINATED!" Yelled Ridley. He swept down towards Fox and Ike. Fox scrambled away. "No! Take Ike instead! It was his idea!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Yelled Ike. He picked up Fox and prepared to throw him. Fox started to panic.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Yelled Fox. Ike ignored him and threw him at Porky. Fox's trophy fell to the ground as Ridley laughed.

"Say... Why don't you join us? Help us enslave the smasher's dimension?" Asked Porky. Ike nodded and walked with the bosses back to the HQ. But, Ike accidentally brushed his hand against Fox's trophy base, bringing him back as the bosses and Ike walked away.

MGW was walking around aimlessly when he saw Fox sprinting towards him.

"Tell the smashers they're going to take over dimensions in smasher order! Mario's first!" Yelled Fox. MGW shook his head.

"Why can't you tell them?" Asked MGW. Fox looked behind him in fear.

"Because I might not be alive any longer." MGW nodded and sprinted off to where the smashers were, while Rayquaza and Crazy mobbed Fox.

"Mario! Mario!" MGW ran to where Mario was and panted.

"Dimensions. Mario. Fox mobbed. Smasher order," panted MGW. Mario nodded. He got the message. He clapped his hand loudly.

"Alright everyone. Pack up, we're going to my dimension!"

* * *

_**a/n: If you didn't already know, read my other story! The paragraphing is a bit bad in the first chapters, but I fixed it. Try it out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**a/n: Hey guy's! Sorry for the long wait! I promise I'll try to make it longer now, so I'll get back to the story!**_

* * *

Falco wanted to throttle MGW for not jumping in and saving Fox. But he decided not to let his anger get the best of him. Wolf on the other hand, shoved MGW into somewhere he couldn't see. Falco walked away as a muffled scream emerged. On his way to pack up, he was Marth sobbing on a rock as Pit tried to calm him down.

"Why'd he betray us?" Sobbed Marth into his hands. Pit patted his back.

"It's alright... It's OK..." Soothed Pit. Falco continued his walk and to his stuff and packed up his clothes and weapons. Falco saw that everyone was in a circle, so he moved there.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Asked Mario. The smashers nodded.

"OK, let's a go!"

The smashers stormed into the dimension that lead to the mushroom kingdom, Falco included. As he looked beind, he saw Wolf choking MGW as they stormed to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Alright guy's, welcome to my world!" The smashers looked around the Mushroom Kingdom as toads ran around trying to get from one place to another. An old looking toad scampered up to the Smashers.

"Welcome back, Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach! I see you bought visitors! And Bowser..." Said Toadsworth. Bowser snorted and turned.

"Whatever. I've gotta go rally my army anyways. Ganondorf, King Dedede, I'd like if you came with me," growled Bowser. Bowser stomped away, with Ganondorf and King Dedede scrambling after him.

"The rest of you, if you'll please, come to our castle," said Toadsworth. He walked away as the smashers followed.

"This is a sweet castle!" Complimented Sonic. They were standing in the middle of the castle, around a big table. Peach nodded.

"It's a good castle. Now please, sit down. My toad's are serving dinner," said Peach. As they ate some pasta, Boswer appeared with a weary Ganondorf and King Dedede.

"We've assembled Bowser's army, but they're not getting along very well with the toads... You should go check it out," said Ganondorf tiredly. He slumped into a chair and started snoring. Mario jumped out of his chair.

"I'll see what's happening. Link, can you come with me?" Asked Mario. Link got up, his face red with tomato sauce, and sprinted out the door. Seconds later, they ran back in, now with a bunch of toads hugging them.

"Those koopas really hate the toads," commented Link. "Peach, what about your toad army?"

Peach ate a piece of lasagna, then answered "The toads are scrambled, but they're readying themselves. I have a feeling that Tabuu won't attack until 2 more days anyways," said Peach thoughtfully. As if on cue, a huge portal opened in the pipe plains and primads poured out. Mario gnashed his teeth.

"This is a bit early..."

Bowser nodded and roared.

"No one takes over this world but me! Ganondorf, King Dedede, lets go!" Roared Bowser. He turned to find both of them snoring, and sighed.

"Alright, lets go kill Tabuu again!" Yelled Mario. The smashers charged out of the castle and onto Pipe Plains, the koopa army following suit. They started killing Primads, and just when it looked like they were gonna win, a huge figure leaped out of the portal and slammed into the koopa army, killing more then half.

"Alright, who wants some of this?" Bellowed the figure. On closer inspection, it appeared to be Galleom. Captain Falcon and Wolf leaped for him, but Galleom swept them aside.

"I wouldn't do that! Not while I have this!" Yelled Galleom. He pulled out a trophy.

"That's right, I have your friend Fox! If you don't wanna hurt him, then surrender this world before I pound this trophy to dust!" Yelled Galleom. Before the smashers could answer, a sword flew out of nowhere and landed on Olimar. Ike pulled his sword out of Olimar's trophy and tossed the trophy to Galleom. Before Ike could get away, Marth pounced onto Ike.

"YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Yelled Marth. Ike struggled to get away.

"Let me go! Rayquayza!" Yelled Ike. Rayquayza burst out of the dirt, causing Marth to fall back.

"Weakling. You can't even fight off one smasher," snorted Rayquayza. "Anyways, we have two of your smashers. I request that you turn over this dimension unless you wanna die." A beam of energy blasted Rayquayza in the face.

"Get lost! We're protecting our dimensions and their's no way we're handing them to you!" Yelled Samus. Rayquayza snarled and dived for her.

"Attack!" Yelled a voice. Something smacked Rayquayza on the face, and Rayquayza flinched. Kamek appeared.

"Now listen here! Only Bowser gets to take over this world, not losers like you!" Screeched Kamek. Bowser grinned.

"Great job Kamek! Finish him!" Yelled Bowser. As Kamek readied his wand, a finger blast hit Kamek, propelling him back. The smashers peered at who fired it.

"It... It can't be..." Stuttered Toon Link. "Master Hand?"

* * *

_**a/n: Hope this chapter was long enough! Who knows what happens in the next chapter?**_


End file.
